ラスト 涙
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Sang pemberontak kembali, untuk menemui sang ratu. Apakah ia bisa menemuinya? GgioSoi here,mind to RnR?


Hola minna~ ketemu lagi sama Tatsu yang baru ngelindur dari tidur panjang -baca: muncul disela-sela hiatus-. Kali ini kembali dengan 'GgioSoi _oneshot_ _angst'_ pertama saia~ *plakkk* Cerita ini saia ambil dari sebuah film kolosal dari Korea, pasti reader sekalian sudah pada tahu dong ya? Mwehehe *plakk*. Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan episode terakhir dorama itu. Tapi dengan beberapa perubahan yang **tak berarti** didalamnya. Oke hentikan cuap-cuapnya langsung ke cerita saja

Bleach© tite kubo  
>QSD itu punya KBS bukan? Kalo salah tolong tegur saia ya?<p>

Pairing: GgioxSoi  
>Rating: T+ (for blood and moth description)<br>Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
>warning: Chara death, AU, OOC, Typo(s), missing type, gaya bahasa yang hancur, memusingkan dan lain-lain.<p>

Word count: 3471 -tidak termasuk cuap-cuap gaje saia fufufu *dorr*-

ラスト 涙 — Last Namida

.

.

.

"Tuan, kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini." Kau mendengar suara risau dari Omaeda. Tapi kau hanya membeku, menatap barisan bukit gersang yang tadinya kau belakangi.

"Apakah, yang mulia ada di sana, Omaeda?" tanyamu sambil masih memandang penuh asa pada sesuatu di balik barisan kelabu itu.

"Ya tuan, yang mulia ada di sana tapi, pasukan beliau telah mengejar, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Lagi Omaeda menancapkan pandangan khawatir padamu, tapi kau tak perduli, kau hanya menyeringai dan melemparkan sekantung emas pada pria tambun itu.

"Tuan apa ini-…"

"Ambillah," potongmu sebelum Omaeda melanjutkan kata-katanya, "pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini, simpan baik-baik pedangmu dan mulailah hidup baru sebagai gembala. Dengan koin-koin itu, kau bisa membeli beberapa ekor domba atau jika kau beruntung kau bisa membeli kuda dan kerbau. Carilah seorang wanita yang akan menemanimu menghabiskan senja."

"Tu… tuan. Saya tidak bisa, saya harus-…"

"Pergilah Omaeda! Ini perintah!" Serumu tegas, kau berfikir bahwa dia tak pantas mati sia-sia akibat ulahmu.

"Tuan, ijinkan saya berjuang bersama anda. Jika ini adalah akhir, maka tolonglah perbolehkan hamba untuk mengabdi padamu, tuan."

"Aku harap kau berubah pikiran," gumammu lirih pada Omaeda.

"Saya tidak bisa tu-…" lagi-lagi perkataan Omaeda terpotong, tapi kali ini bukan sanggahan darimu yang membuatnya tak melanjutkan rangkaian perkataan, tapi sebuah anak panah telah menembus kulitnya, menancap ke dalam ulu hatinya hingga memutus tali kehidupan yang menyangga raganya. Tak pelak kau dapat melihat darah yang mulai merembes dari luka itu. Dan pria besar yang telah mengabdi padamu beberapa waktu terakhir itu rubuh, menyambut tanah tandus berdebu seolah itu adalah kasur empuknya. Mati.

Terkejut? Ah sepetinya tidak, wajahmu kelewat santai menghadapinya. Kau sudah menebaknya?

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan Omaeda, kau hanya akan mati sia-sia sebagai seorang pemberontak." Matamu bergulir pada jazad Omaeda yang telah membujur kaku. Kau menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan sendu.

"Itu dia! Tangkap pemberontak itu!" Terdengar suara lantang membuatmu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kini kau menarik segaris seringai angkuhmu. Ya kau sudah meramalkannya, kau sudah memperhitungkan kedatangan mereka di sini. Sekarang kau dapat melihat jika di ujung turunan bukit kini terlihat segerombol pasukan pemanah yang telah bersiap membidikan anak panah mereka kearahmu.

"Tesla…" gumammu lirih takala melihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang memimpin pasukan pemanah itu.

"_Yare… yare…_ tak kusangka kita akan bertarung dalam keadaan begini eh, Vega." Seru pemimpin pasukan itu, mata musim gugurnya menatapmu seolah kau adalah makhluk menjijikan yang harus segera dibasmi.

"Hai, Tesla Lindocrus, lama tak berjumpa ya? Apa kabar?" katamu santai pada pemimpin pasukan itu seolah ini adalah reuni teman yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Maaf ya, Vega, sepetinya tak ada waktu lagi untuk ngobrol dan basa-basi," ucap Tesla sambil menatap remeh padamu, "kita akhiri saja!" Serunya sambil mengayunkan pedang. Lalu sepeti hujan, ratusan anak panah itu mulai melayang di udara. Dan nalarmu mulai berjalan, jemarimu semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang perdang bersiap menangkis ratusan anak panah itu sendirian.

"Permainan yang menarik." Desismu dan dengan kekuatan penuh kau mulai berlari menyongsong mereka. Tak lupa kau masih tersenyum, seolah ini hanya perang-perangan yang dimainkan segerombol anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia, pasukan Lindocrus telah menemukan pemberontak Ggio diantara bukit Byakurai." Lapor seorang prajurit sambil berlutut pada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang di gelung sedemikian rupa.

"Apa? Itukan hanya berjarak satu mil dari tempat ini, kenapa bisa?" seru seorang pemuda berambut seputih salju. Tubuhnya terbalut baju besi dengan ornament ukiran naga dan kepingan es.

"Maafkan kami, pangeran Hitsugaya." Ucap prajurit itu kembali menunduk dan masih berlutut.

"Yang mulia, anda harus segera kembali ke istana." Usul pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping sang ratu tersebut.

"Tidak, panglima Kuchiki, tidak bisa," jawab sang ratu lirih, "aku harus mengakhiri semua ini," lanjutnya sambil menatap sayu langit pagi ini. "Harus diakhiri, walau dengan tanganku sendiri."

Pria yang dipanggilnya panglima itu hanya menunduk, mematuhi kata-kata sang Ratu.

"Yang mulia, Shaolin Fon." Gumam Hitsugaya lirih namun sempat juga didengar oleh sang Ratu.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, Toushirou." Wanita itu tersenyum walau pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur. "Aku perintahkan pada kalian semua, untuk segera menangkapnya hidup, ataupun mati."

Dan semua orang yang berada disana segera membungkuk hormat mematuhi titah sang Ratu. Wanita muda itu kembali menatap langit, menahan agar bulir air mata tidak merembes dari iris kelabunya.

"Apa yang mulia yakin?" tanya Hitsugaya membuat wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum samar.

"Tentu, ini pelajaran berharga bagimu pangeran. Bahwa pemberontak harus ditumpas hingga akar-akarnya. Tak perduli siapapun mereka. Tak perduli itu temanmu, ataupun orang yang kasu sayangi. Karena ini demi keseimbangan negara. Itulah kewajiban seorang pemimpin. Kita tidak boleh pilih kasih. Kau paham?"

Dan pemuda berambut seputih salju itu hanya mngangguk.

"Tapi apa kau yakin, bibi?" bisik si pemuda dalam hati sembari menatap punggung rapuh di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Kau akhirnya berhasil menembus pasukan pemanah dari Tesla itu.

'Cih… Sampai kapanpun kau tak pernah bisa menang dariku, Lindocruz.' bisikmu dalam hati, iris keemasan yang terpatri dalam rongga matamu berkilat penuh akan rasa dendam. Walau langkahmu tereok-seok, dengan beberapa luka gores mengukir darah di tubuhmu maupun tancapan berberapa anak panah telah menembus kulit tubuhmu toh pada akhirnya kau dapat melihat samar kanopi-kanopi milik kerajaan yang bertahta angkuh di antara pepohonan kering bukit Byakurai. Dan kau bisa melihat para pasukan yang berbaris waspada, membangun pertahanan kalau-kalau ada serangan.

"grep" semakin erat jemarimu mencengram gagang Tigre Estoque, pedang kesayanganmu. Kau telah memantapkan keputusanmu, demi bertemu dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Penghianat Ggio sudah tiba di muka gerbang! Segera persiapkan pasukan, lindungi ratu!" seru seorang penjaga dari atas menara kayu yang dibangun sehari sebelum kanopi dipasang. Dan suara berat dari tiupan terompet tanduk kerbau mulai terdengar mengumandang di langit. Tak berapa lama para pasukan telah membuat barisan di muka gerbang, tak memberikanmu jalan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"berhenti di sana Vega!"

Kau mendengar suara itu, di ujung barisan telah berdiri lima pemimpin batalion istana. Kau bisa melihat, Ulquiorra dengan seragam hijau dan Murcielago pedang kesayangannya. Matamu lalu beralih, Tesla telah kembali rupanya, terlihat seragam besinya masih bersih, padahal tadi sempat berduel denganmu. Tak jauh dari Tesla berdiri, ada duo Avirama dan Findor yang bersiap dengan tombak-tombak tajam mereka. Dan terakhir, berdiri Kuchiki Byakuya sang panglima pemimpin pasukan batalyon utama istana. Baju besinya berwarna kelabu dengan uliran oranament bunga sakura, sepetinya ia telah meninggalkan posisinya di samping sang ratu demi menjamu 'tamu' yang dinanti.

Kau tersenyum ironi melihat mereka. Lima pria dewasa, bersenjata lengkap dengan baju besi melawan seorang laki-laki yang hanya menyandang _hakama_ hitam dan sebuah pedang?

"_Yare… yare… _semua datang menyambut kedatanganku?" tanyamu retroris, "bagaimana kabar Soi Fon?"

"Lancang kau Ggio, jangan sembarangan menyebut nama yang mulia ratu!" seru Tesla penuh amarah tidak terima jika ratu yang amat ia hormati dipanggil sesuka hati oleh seorang pembernontak macam kau.

"Jangan terpancing, Lindocrus." Ujar Byakuya memberi peringatan pada Tesla.

"Wah… wah… ada panglima juga ya?" Katamu lagi sembari menatap sinis pada Byakuya, "senang berjumpa denganmu dan aku beri kau ucapan selamat, karena akan menikahi sang ratu."

"Vega, menyerahlah. Aku tak ingin ada darah yang tumpah di pagi ini." Kata byakuya lagi mencoba menempuh jalur diplomatis denganmu, tapi kau tak menerimanya sambil kembali menyeringai kaupun berkata,

"Menyerah? Maaf saja ya, Kuchiki. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku." Dan Kau mulai melangkah menerjang mereka. Berkelit, memutar, dan mengayunkan pedangmu.

Tesla orang pertama yang kau hadapi, dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba menebas bahumu yang masih mulus belum terkena goresan pedang atau anak panah.

"Trang" terdengar bunyi logam pedang beradu, pertanda dimulainya duel antara dirimu dan pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Maaf ya Lindocrus, aku tak bisa berlama-lama bermain denganmu." Tanpa membuang waktu kau memutari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darimu itu, lalu menusukan pedang ke kakinya hingga dia terjatuh karena luka tebas dibetis kanan. Setidaknya itu akan menghambat gerakkannya untuk sementara waktu.

Kau mulai menghitung. Satu rubuh. Dan kau kembali bergerak maju namun Ulquiorra telah berdiri menghadangmu, pedangnya teracung siap menyerangmu. Setahumu dia adalah pemuda yang tenang tak banyak bicara tapi kau tahu jika ia adalah ahli strategi yang tak kalah dengan Byakuya. Dan sebelum dapat melihat gerakannya yang dengan gesit menyerbu kearahmu.

"trang… trang…" lagi adu pedang terjadi, beberapa kali kau terpojok. Mungkin harus kau akui jika Ulquiorra adalah pemain pedang yang handal. Tapi kau tak menyerah, kau segera merangsek tak perduli jika murcielago miliknya akan menebasmu. Matamu masih berkilat-kilat tajam saat berlari menerjangnya. Ulquiorra nampak terkejut tapi ia sigap dengan kuda-kudanya, dia menyambutmu.

"Trang" kali ini terdengar begitu kencang suara logam itu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melewatiku Vega."

"Oh ya?" kau kembali mengayunkan sang Tigre membuat gerak tipu dengan berpura-pura mundur tapi secepat kilat pula kau mengayunkan pedangmu pada pergelangan tangan pemuda itu membuat pedang yang tadinya ia pegang segera lepas dan mencap di tanah cadas yang kalian pijak.

"Dua rubuh." Kau maju lagi kini giliran Avirama dan Findor dengan tombak mereka. Dua orang ahli tombak terbaik di Seireitei yang kini menjamumu. Bukan perjamuan makan yang akan membuat perut kenyang melainkan perjamuan senjata tajam yang siap menusuk dan mengoyak kulit lawan. Tapi tetap saja kau tak merasa ragu sedikitpun. Bahkan kau menikmati perjamuan ini dengan mimik muka santai. Dengan mudah kau melomapati mereka tak perduli jika tombak itu telah mengoyak bahumu membuat darah berwarna merah mengucur deras dari luka itu. Kaupun terjatuh, akankah kali ini kau kalah?

Namun sepetinya keberuntungan masih setia memihak padamu. Saat mata tombak itu hampir mengenai dadamu segera saja kau bergulung dan bangkit untuk kemudian mengayunkan Tigre Estoque untuk menahan dua tombak yang telah kembali menyerangmu. Kau tak memperdulikan bahumu yang masih mengalirkan darah, dengan sekuat tenaga kau dorong sepasang tombak tersebut hingga kedua pemiliknya terjungkal. Tak lupa kau mengeluarkan beberapa kunai yang kebetulan kau selipkan di balik lengan _hakama_mu dan melemparkannya pada mereka berdua.

"Jleb… jleb… jleb…," Kunai-kunai itu tak hanya menancap sempuna di tanah, namun juga menahan Avirama dan Findor untuk terus berbaring di sana. Kini tinggal Kuchiki. Ah duel satu lawan satu yang sejak dulu sangat kau dambakan. Wajahnya masih memandang datar padamu. Pria yang tak pernah bisa tersenyum. Pria sedingin es yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini membuatmu iri.

"Ggio Vega…" desisnya.

"Hai, Kuchiki. Kau nampak sehat-sehat saja ya?" Tanyamu sambil menyeringai, "jadi kapan kau akan menikahi sang ratu? Setelah membunuhku? Besok? Atau lusa?"

"Tutup mulutmu Vega, entah kenapa, sekarang kau jadi lebih banyak bicara."

"Harusnya kau yang menutup mulutmu bangsawan Kuchiki! Tidak cukupkah kau menikah dua kali? Tak cukupkah Hisana_-san_ dan Rukia_-chan_? Kau mau mendapatkan Soi Fon?"

"Jangan membawa nama Hisana dan Rukia dalam percakapan ini Vega!" Seru Byakuya, pria ini bisa sangat sensitive jika menyangkut nama istri dan adik ipar yang juga menjadi istri keduanya setelah sang istri Hisana wafat, "dan maaf, aku tak tahu kau mendengar dari siapa kabar murahan itu. Bukan kah kau tahu sendiri bahwa sang ratu telah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan akan menurunkan tahtanya pada pangeran Toushirou?"

"Oh begitu ya? Ha… ha… ha…," kau tertawa kering, sebelumya tadi pagi kau telah mengetahui semuanya. Rasa keterkejutanmu telah hilang sejak tadi pagi. Amarahmu telah padam sejak membaca selembar kertas usang yang dipenuhi tulisan ramping dari tangan sang ratu. Membaca semua penagkuan sang ratu. Tadi pagi juga kau sudah mengetahui siapa pengacau sebenarnya dan telah menghabisinya pula dan tadi pagi pula kau telah menyadari kebodohan fatalmu. Namun apa boleh buat, kau teringat sebuah pepatah yang dahulu diajarkan oleh gurumu. '_nasi telah menjadi bubur dan bubur tak mungkin diubah kembali menjadi nasi. Yang ada bubur akan membusuk dan harus dibuang._' Kau tak mungkin kembali. Ratu telah mengeluarkan titah untuk membasmi semua pemberontak, tak terkecuali dirimu.

"Hei, Byakuya, bolehkah aku melihat sang ratu?" Tanyamu sambil menggulirkan pandangan ke tempat Soifon berpijak. Kau menatap penuh harap siluet samar wanita mungil di ujung sana. Jauh di ujung sana, di balik barisan para pasukan pedang, kavaleri dan pemanah, dan samar pula kau bisa melihat Toushirou, sang putra mahkota, keponakan sang ratu. Berdiri di samping Soifon dengan pakaian berwarna biru khasnya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan salam pada sang ratu." Bisikmu dan segera menerjang Byakuya ah pemuda itu tak nampak terkejut menghadapi gerak tiba-tiba yang kau lakukan, dia hanya menghindar.

Lagi kau menyeringi kau tak berminat duel dengan sang bangsawan Kuchiki, kau hanya ingin terus berlari dan segera bertemu dengan ratumu. Byakuya berhasil kau kecoh dan kau melewatinya. Senangkah dirimu? Namun kau tak boleh terlalu cepat merasa senang karena di hadapanmu berpuluh lusin pasukan telah menanti. Bersiaga mereka dengan pedang tajam dan tameng keras dari tempaan baja.

Kau memandang jengah mereka, "mereka itu lemah." Bisikmu, dan tak perlu menunggu detik berikutnya untuk berlalu, segera kau berlari kesana. Tanpa ampun kau menebas pasukan-pasukan itu. Darah mereka memerciki wajah rupawanmu yang masih terhiasi senyuman. Kau seperti orang gila, membanyai siapapun yang mencoba mghadangmu.

Bukan berarti kau menang tanpa luka. Sebelum kau masuk kedalam perkemahan ini, Kau telah terkena beberapa anak panah dan goresan pedang dari Tesla, di tambah luka baru yang fatal saat duel dengan lima pemimpin batalion tadi. Kini pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu telah ternoda darah dan sobek pada beberapa bagian. Pasukan berpedang telah berhasil kau tembus. Seolah-olah kau seperti seorang anak kacil yang sedang bermain lompatan di atas batu. Tapi bedanya Tombak-tombak tajam telah siap muncul dari balik tameng-tameng para prajurit yang kau lalui.

Kau memang tangguh, berhasil melalu berlusin pasukan itu dengan 'mudah'. Walau kini kau mulai memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutmu.

Sedikit lagi, kau bisa sampai. Soifon di sana. Ya gadis itu. Dia masih di sana. Dia menatapku. Berapa langkah lagi kau berhasil menemuinya? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau tigapuluh lagkah?

Ah pemuda Kuchiki itu kembali mucul, "kau masih ingin menghalangiku? Lihatlah keadaanku, Byakuya." Katamu, munginkah kau mencoba mengais iba dari bangsawan yang tadi kau cemooh?

"Maaf, Ggio tapi kau tak boleh lebih dari ini." Jawab Byakuya masih melarangmu tapi dengan nada lembut seperti berbicara dengan teman lama. Ya kalian memang teman lama, jauh sebelum bara iri memercik pada dirimu, sebelum api cemburu membakar tali pertemananmu. Tak ingatkah bagaimana dulu kalian saling membantu?

"Sialan kau Byakuya." Umpatmu, bukan kesal kau tunjukan hanya sebuah cengiran khasmu, walau mulutmu telah dibasahi darah beraroma anyir. Walau dengan tubuh yang bisa disebut penuh dengan luka, kau masih bergerak. Mengangkat pedang bahkan menyerang Byakuya yang notebene masih belum mengalami luka.

"Trang" kini Tigre Estoquemu berhadapan lagi dengan Zenbonsakura. Kau mulai terdesak, wajar saja. Jika kau orang biasa mungkin kau sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak.

'Soifon.' Nama itu terlintas kembali di benakmu, 'ingin bertemu dengannya.'

**Flashback**

Hujan turun rintik-rintik saat pria berambut hitam masuk kedalam sebuah gubuk tua, di belakangnya seorang wanita muda mengekor sembari menggendong seorang bayi perempuan.

"Kau bisa menidurkan bayi itu di sana." Ujur pria berambut hitam itu mempersilahkan masuk sang wanita muda dengan bayinya. Wanita itu menurut dan meletakkan bayi yang sedari tadi ia gendong keatas sebuah kasur jerami. Tak berapa lama seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun muncul dari balik tumpukan jerami itu.

"Guru, sudah datang?" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Iris emasnya menatap sang guru dan kemudian beralih pada bayi yang terlelap di atas kasur jerami.

"Hei, bayi ini lucu sekali, siapa namanya Guru?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan pipi sang bayi.

"Sepertinya anak ini suka dengan Soi Fon ya? Tuan?" celetuk wanita muda yang masih duduk ditepi kasur. Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "sepetinya iya,"

"Ah Ggio, bayi ini namanya Soifon. Kuharap suatu saat kau bisa melindunginya."

"Ya, tentu saja guru, aku akan melindunginya!" Ucap anak kecil itu lagi, iris keemasannya berbinar cerah saat ia mengikrarkan janjinya itu.

**End of Flashback**

"Aku harus menemui Soifon!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Jleb" pedang Byakuya berhasil mengenai rusuk kirimu. Membuat rasa nyeri yang segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu, Kau terjatuh. Sial padahal sedikit lagi bukan? Kau menahan mata pedang itu dengan kedua tanganmu berharap agar tak mencap lebih dalam. Dengan satu sentakan kau berhasil mendorongnya keluar walau tanganmu kini berlumu ran darah. Kau hampir mati rasa. Tidak, tujuanmu bukan untuk duel dengan Byakuya, ingat tujuanmu!

"Byakuya!" dan kau kembali menerjangnya, mendorongnya sekuat teanga hingga jatuh dan kau kembali berlari.

Duapuluh langkah menuju Soifon. Byakuya telah bangkit kembali, dan pasukan panahan nampak mulai membidik dan menembak. Kembali di pagi cerah itu, hujan ratusan anak panah terjadi. Masih sempat kau menghindar, menepis beberapa anak panah dengan bilah pedangmu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Pasukan panah itu berhasil kau lewati walau kini lima anak panah telah menancap di perutmu.

Lima belas langkah menuju Soifon. Byakuya berlari mengejarmu.

"lindungi Ratu cepat!" samar kau mendengar mereka berseru. Ah hening? Kau tak lagi mengdengar apa-apa. Ah sepertinya efek dari pertarungan ini telah mulai terasa. Syaraf-syarafmu tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit dari luka di sekujur tubuh.

Iris keemasan yang terpatri di rongga matamu telah berubah menjadi kemerahan. _Hakama_ yang kau kenakan telah kusam, bercampur dengan keringat, anyir darah dan debu. Walau dengan langkah limbung kau masih memaksa diri untuk melangkah.

Sepuluh langkah lagi menuju Soifon

Rambutmu pun nampak sangat kusut ditambah lebam di pipi dan mulutmu yang tak henti memuntahkan darah segar. Kau masih sempat menyeringai menunjukan deretan gigi rapi yang dulunya berwarna putih bersih. Tangan kananmu segera mencabut kelima anak panah itu langsung. Lebih banyak lagi darah yang keluar.

Sembilan langkah menuju tempat Soifon berdiri.

"Jleb" Byakuya kini menghalangimu, zenbonsakura telah berhasil menembus ulu hatimu.

"Maaf, Ggio cukup sampai di sini." Samar suara Byakuya dapat kau tangkap kembali.

"Aku tahu Byakuya, tapi sebelum aku mati, tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya."

Kau mulai membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Byakuya membelalak. Kau kembali tersenyum.

"Tes…" setetes air mata berwarna merah kehitaman menetes perlahan keluar dari rongga matamu, merambat cepat meninggalkan jejak garis hitam kemerahan diantara pipimu hingga pada akhirnya menetes pada tanah gersang yang kakimu pijak.

Setelahnya perlahan matamu mengabur, rasa nyeri teramat sangat mulai menyerang tubuhmu. Darah semakin banyak yang kau memuntahkan, kepalamu mulai terasa kian pening dan berat sebelum pada akhirnya hitam mulai memelukmu.

"Bruk"

Dan kau terjatuh tepat delapan langkah sebelum mencapai Soifon.

.

.

.

Soifon Side's

Kau tak kuat, tidak kau tak bisa melihat pemuda itu terus menerjang pasukanmu, dia mulai terjatuh, tapi dia bangkit kembali, menyerang dengan pedangnya, melompati pasukan berpedang dan menerjang Byakuya, menghindari panah yang menghujaninya. Kau bisa melihatnya masih tersenyum walau tubuhnya telah penuh luka. Dia masih tersenyum padamu.

"_Gomen ne_, Ggio." Bisikmu perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi coba kau tahan kini tak mungkin lagi sanggup dibendung oleh pelupuk mata. Sangat banyak hingga akhirnya menetes satu persatu, saling berlomba membasahi pipi seputih pualammu. Tapi kau harus tetap tegar.

"Soifon_-baa-san,_" gumam Toushirou, keponakanmu lirih melirikmu dengan pandangan iba.

Berat, kau merasa berat, kepalamu terasa sangat berat. Takala retinamu menagkap sosoknya mulai rubuh. Kau kembali mengingat pesan dari tabib istana, tentang penyakitmu, dan tentang usiamu yang tinggal hitungan jari. Kau tak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak, seorang ratu tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan rakyatnya, iya kan? Jadi kau berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatimu kau ingin berlari menghampirinya, memeluknya dan berucap ribuan kata maaf padanya.

"Penghianat berhasil dikalahkan!" seru para pasukan bersorak penuh rasa suka cita. Pada akhirnya seluruh pemberontak di Seireitei telah dikalahkan. Sekarang bolehkah kau merasa lega? Ataukah kau harus menangisi hal ini?

'Benarkah? Benarkah kau sudah kalah? Hei Ggio, kau tidak mati kan?' itulah rentetan pertanyaan yang berpusar di dalam labiran nalarmu. 'tidak, apa memang harus berakhir begini?' jerit hatimu putus asa. Kau bimbang tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus kau ungkapkan. Haruskah kau merasa bahagia karena pemberontak yang berusaha melakukan kudeta telah dikalahkan atau harus berduka mengingat bahwa salahsatu pemberontak itu adalah orang yang amat berarti dalam hatimu?

"Yang mulia." Penasehat Urahara memanggilmu, menarikmu dari alam bawah sadar yang disebut dengan lamunan. Tangannya terulur mengajakmu untuk berjalan menemui pasukan yang masih mengangguk kemudaian melangkahkan dirimu maju. Menatap wajah suka cita para pasukanmu yang berbaris rapi, walau sebagian besar mereka dalam keadaan terluka sekalipun.

Kau terkejut, semua ini akibat serangan dari Ggio? Serangan dari satu orang? Hampir tak percaya melihat kekuatan dalam diri pemuda yang telah terkapar tak bernawa di sudut sana, dia mampu mengalahkan hampir semua pasukan. Kembali kau menatap miris jazad dingin yang masih tergeletak itu. Angin sepoi berhembus pelan menerbangkan debu ke arahnya, ia tak bergeming walau angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang tak ikut terkepang.

Akhirnya kau menyelesaikan pidato singkatmu pada para pasukan, member mereka pompa semangat untuk tetap kuat walau apapun yang terjadi. Setelah para pasukan kembali bersorak dan mengelukan namamu, kaupun mulai mundur.

Kau kembali menatap mayat Ggio yang mulai memucat, kau melihat irisnya masih membuka memperlihatkan manik berwarna keemasan yang telah tercemar merahnya darah. Entah kenapa kau ingin sekali jatuh, ikut tertidur di atas tanah tandus di kaki bukit ini. Itulah keinginan terakhirmu, terserah apapun yang akan terjadi. Kau mulai tak perduli. Perlahan kakimu melemas dan tubuhmu merosot jatuh tak begitu jauh dari Ggio. Kau masih mampu melihatnya, menatap pemuda itu.

Sekilas ia tersenyum padamu sebelum kaki kaki mereka menutupi pandangan hingga gelap menyapa dirimu.

.

.

.

"Ggio, bagaimana jika aku membuat janji?"

"Janji?"

"Ya, Jika aku turun tahta nanti, kaupun akan berhenti menjadi perdana mentri dan kita akan hidup damai bersama disebuah pondok di gunung Kara kura. Apa kau setuju?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipimu. "tentu, aku berjanji kita akan hidup bahagia disana."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Terimakasih banyak atas kepercayaanmu padaku, Soi Fon."

.

.

.

Last namida -End

Cast:

Soifon as Deok man

Ggio as bidam

Byakuya as Kim Yu Shin

Sisanya tolong tentukan sendiri *plakkkkk*~

A/N:

Nengok ke atas, gyaa! Abal abal abal, endingnya super duper ABAL jahaha *duorr*. Maaf jika _fic_ ini jelek, inilah hasil dari _ngelindur_ disela-sela _hiatus_ saia. Ah jujur saja saia **tidak** begitu **suka** dengan hal-hal berbau Korea. Tehe~ Tapi pengecualian untuk drama Queen Seon Deok ini. Alur ceritanya sangat bagus dengan berbagai konflik yang menyelimuti setiap episodenya. Sebuah drama kolosal yang mempu mengemas sejarah menjadi mudah untuk dicerna. Selain itu _outfield_ para pemainnya digarap sungguh-sungguh, juga _setting_ dan adegan pertempurannya benar-benar terasa begitu nyata. Sempurna deh, makanya saia suka~ Ah kok jadi ngelantur panjang kaia begini ya? Ahaha sudahlah. Tolong reviewnya ya? Soalnya sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidup si author panda ini~ _Jaa ne~_ *tarik selimut balik tidur -baca:hiatus lagi-*

p.s.

Ngelindur = mengigau *Dorrr*


End file.
